Problem: Compute $\dbinom{10}{5}$.
Solution: \begin{align*}
\dbinom{10}{5} &= \dfrac{10!}{5!5!} \\
&= \dfrac{10\times9\times 8\times 7\times 6}{5\times 4\times 3\times 2\times 1} \\
&= \dfrac{10}{5}\times \dfrac{9}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{1} \times \dfrac{6}{2} \\
&= 2\times 3\times 2\times 7\times 3 \\
&= \boxed{252}.
\end{align*}